Terestian Illhoof
Terestian Illhoof is a corrupted satyr located in The Repository of Karazhan. He hides in a secret passage behind a bookshelf in the library. Cleansing of his presence will halt the respawning of demons directly by the bookshelf. He is an optional boss, but his loot table makes his death profitable to most adventurers. He is responsible for the death of Dougan. Overview Terestian Illhoof, along with his minion Kil'rek, is an optional boss in the library section of Karazhan. Both have a low-aggro range - you can sneak around the side at the start, and rez everyone in the room with no difficulty. He was killed by Lieren and her twin sister Loania. Attacks and abilities Terestian * Basic Melee - Illhoof hits for around ~1800 damage on a tank. * Shadow Bolt - Illhoof fires a ~4000 damage Shadow Bolt at the highest target on the aggro list. * Sacrifice - A random character is summoned to the center of the room and is paralyzed, suffering 1,500 unresistible (and unabsorbable) shadow damage per second until the chains (which count as a creature) are destroyed. While the chains are up, Illhoof is healed for 3,000 health per second. The chains have roughly 13,000 health. Can be removed with Ice Block or Divine Shield. Cannot be cast on the main tank (although it CAN be cast on someone tanking Kil'rek). A druid can use barkskin while chained up, which will ultimately reduce the damage while in the chains from 1500 to about 1300 damage per second. * Berserk - After 10 minutes, Illhoof goes berserk, spamming high-damage Shadow Bolt Volleys on the entire raid every few seconds. Kil'rek * Basic Melee - Hits for 2,000 on cloth. * * (Debuffs Illhoof on death) * respawn within ~45 seconds after death. Summoned Imps * Basic Melee - Around 400, generally used if aggro target is fire immune or in close proximity. * Firebolt - Deals 200 fire damage, up to 700 if Amplify Flames is on the target. Quick casting. Strategy Overview * Illhoof and his imp aggro when you pull him. After around 10 seconds, he emotes and summons two portals from the back of the room. Imps continue to pour out of these portals at a steady rate throughout the entire fight. * If Kil'rek is killed, he respawns after roughly 45 seconds and rejoins the fight. * When Illhoof sacrifices anyone, they appear in the circle in the middle of his room. * Staying bunched close to Illhoof is a good idea. Illhoof and Kil'rek both should be tanked near the circle where the Sacrifice happens. This makes it easy to quickly switch from Illhoof/Kil'rek to the chains. Bunching also makes sure the warlock's Seed of Corruption hits a lot of imps. Tanking * Depending on the strategy used, one or two tanks should suffice for this fight. * Illhoof is not particularly hard to tank, although he needs to be kept near the imps he summons so that he receives AoE damage as well. * Kil'rek, his imp, can be problematic because he spawns in the middle of battle, which generally leads to him attacking an AoE class or a healer. A standard warrior, druid, or paladin tank works. Even moonkin druids, hunter pets, and voidwalkers work fine, so long as they get attention from the healers. * If steady AoE is used, imps should be on that class the entire fight. Note that if the imps are not immediately hit, they may aggro on the healers. * If only one tank is used to tank both Illhoof and Kil'rek, they should be kept out of the AoE to avoid Kil'rek aggroing on the AoE. * Note that a Paladin tank with Fire Resistance Aura can effectively tank Illhoof, Kil'rek, and many of the imps by spamming Consecrate with Righteous Fury active. The healing received will refill the Paladin's mana pool via Spiritual Attunement. Kill priority * The most important thing in the fight is to destroy Demon Chains as soon as they appear. Demon Chains should go down REALLY fast, not just because the Sacrifice victim will die very quickly but also because Illhoof will heal a lot during it AND the designated Demon Chain healer will lose more mana spamming heals. * As of 2.3 Wound Poison does affect the healing from chains along with Mortal Strike and Aimed Shot. * The Demon Chains may be vulnerable to some DoTs (e.g., poison) and AoE, although chains should be dying fast enough to make the former of little use. The Chains are not vulnerable to Blast Wave, Dragon's Breath, Arcane Explosion, or Consecration. * Kil'rek can be either slowly killed via AoE or rapidly killed as soon as he spawns. Killing him rapidly reduces the danger of losing your AoE to Amplify Flames, but can make tanking problematic for the off tank. Killing Kil'rek first will ensure that he has the Broken Pact debuff on longer. As long as you can kill Kil'rek in under roughly 10 seconds, you will do more damage by killing him and reaping the benefit of Broken Pact. * If it takes longer than 10 seconds to kill Kil'rek focus DPS on Illhoof and allow Kil'rek die from AoE/off-tank. This results in more damage to Illhoof. * The following macro is hugely useful in selecting targets for this chaotic fight: /cleartarget /target Demon Chains /stopmacro harm /target Kil'rek /stopmacro harm /target Terestian Illhoof Dealing with Imps * The easiest way to kill off the spawning imps is a pair of warlocks spamming Seed of Corruption on Illhoof or on the imps themselves. Hellfire also works. The imps rarely live long enough to hit the warlocks. One warlock also works fine. * Because the imps have an own aggro table it is most likely that at a certain point in the fight multiple imps will attack one of the healers or aoe caster, causing much spell pushback. Therefore it's wise to keep all healers and aoe casters in one group with Concentration aura. If there is a Shaman or second Paladin available it might be wise to also use Fire Resistance Totem or Aura in this group. Keeping up Earth Shield on the Warlock would be a wise choice. The Nether Protection talent, an Earthen Elixir, Dampen Magic, Blessing of Sanctuary and Power Word: Shield are also able to help. * If no warlocks are available, well geared mages may suffice. * If your AoE is not up to the task, designate one high-damage melee DPS (well-geared rogue or cat) to burn them down one at a time. The Kil'rek tank can help clean up any left-overs when Kil'rek is down. * To give warlocks and other AoEs a break, the imps can also be feared. * Another extremely effective way to deal with the imps without warlocks is to release shaman fire elementals. Chances for effective kill go up dependent on the spell damage of the shaman or shamans and the number of shaman. But the use of chain lightning and the elemental pretty much guarantee a downing of the imps. This fight is absolutely not dependent on locks alone as many have come to believe. Shaman are also extremely effective in this fight as well as they are the only class with an AOE pet which does not draw aggro to the player. Dealing with Sacrifice At least one healer with a quick reaction time should be designated to heal sacrifice victims. A paladin works well here, since they can bubble out of it if they themselves become sacrificed. * If you have trouble keeping sacrifice victims alive, have each healer use one mid-level heal on the victim at the start of the effect, to provide a cushion of health for the main sacrifice healer to work with. At least one of these heals should land quickly enough to keep the victim alive while the other heals are cast. * Illhoof's Sacrifice has a three-second cast time and it's the only occasion for which he changes his target to someone other than the main tank. If Healers are using addons that supply them with a "Main Tank Target's Target" such as CT_Raid, or use Healer Bbuttons, Clique or target=mouseover macros for healing which allow them to heal while constantly keeping Illhoof targeted, it will give them some seconds of advance warning on who is about to be sacrificed. * Mages can use Ice Block and Paladins can use Divine Shield to get themselves out of a sacrifice. Druids can use Barkskin to reduce damage taken. Divine Intervention will also dispel a sacrifice if a soulstoned paladin who is low on mana opts to use it when Illhoof is close to death. * Healers need to be prepared for pushback when the person handling imp AoE is sacrificed, as they draw aggro from a rapidly increasing number of imps. Concentration Aura helps, as does a Challenging Shout/Challenging Roar/Holy Wrath from the tank. * Here is a useful healer macro that will help improve sacrifice response time tremendously - use your own spell of predilection in place of regrowth: /stopcasting /target Demon Chains /target targettarget /cast Regrowth *Keep Illhoof as close to the Sacrifice circle as possible so that Melee can make an easy switch to bring the chains down ASAP. *Hunters can drop a snake trap. Illhoof sometimes sacrifices a snake instead of a player character, making things much easier. *A bug exists where if a member moves in between getting teleported and getting bound by the chains, they will still take damage even after the chains go down. If Illhoof casts Sacrifice while targeting you, be sure to not move. Typically, this should not concern anyone but melee DPS that have to move for Kil'rek or the chains. Video guide Quotes Aggro: *Ah, you're just in time. The rituals are about to begin. Sacrifice: *Please, accept this humble offering, oh great one. *Let the sacrifice serve his testament to my fealty. Summon: *Come, you dwellers in the dark. Rally to my call! *Gather, my pets. There is plenty for all. Killing a player: *Your blood will anoint my circle. *The great one will be pleased. Death: *My life, is yours. Oh great one. Loot External links ;Guides and videos fr:Terestian Malsabot Category:Satyrs Category:Bosses Category:Karazhan mobs Category:Unique voices Category:Warcraft: Legends characters Category:Deceased characters